


come to me

by hyunrizon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunrizon/pseuds/hyunrizon
Summary: son hyejoo is a waitress at a local restaurant where choi yerim goes pretty often with a boy hyejoo has yet to figure out what they are. how long will it take for her to find out?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 19





	come to me

Hyejoo will forever hate being a waitress at a restaurant unless this one particular girl walks in like she usually does at least 2 times a week, why twice she will never know but she always comes in with the same boy every time which doesn’t bother her ...at least that’s what she makes herself believe. But she has thought of some ideas about why

Maybe they are dating and this is their special place

Or

He just has no where else to bring here but here

She won’t complain though since she makes her job much better every time she walks in there’s just something about her that pulls Hyejoo towards her and she always happens to smile genuinely for once at her job when she sees her yet the only words she says to her is the ones her job requires too and even then that’s a struggle. Maybe if he wasn’t there then this would be easier for her. 

“Hyejoo stop daydreaming and go do your job so you can leave faster i know we all want to get out of this hell hole” her co worker says from the other side of the table

“Sorry i'm just tired” Hyejoo laughs it off and looks to her sister

“Its okay i just need to get you home safely before mom beat my ass” Heejin it laughs it off and walks off leaving her sister to finish what she needs to do which is give that mystery girl her receipt which is showing to be harder than it should be. 

You got this Hyejoo you can do it

And with that she heads over to the mystery cute girl at the table with her boyfriend maybe? That doesn’t matter right now though….

“Here’s your receipt would you like any to go boxes?” Perfect no stutters and no eye contact that was easy 

“Ummm Yerim do you want a box?” his voice is annoying is all she can think about in that moment until she speaks up

“Yeah I would love one” she said that so happily it makes Hyejoo’s heart flutter how can she be so adorable it’s not making any sense to her but she has to go get her a box like normal when ever she comes she always gets a box, but she won’t complain because that means she gets to put a drawing on there for her like she’s done every other time when she was here. She doesn’t know if she likes them but she will continue to draw no matter what, so she draws a bat looking at the moon on a tree with her black pen on the top right corner maybe one day she will be confident enough to actually write her number on there but the thing that scares her the most is that guy if that is her boyfriend that would just seem rude and maybe that will make them stop coming…..and Hyejoo doesn’t want to stop seeing that girl ever. 

“Here’s your to go box have a nice night” Hyejoo said with a smile towards the girl which she now knows is called Yerim. Which is a cute name if you ask Hyejoo but she can’t think about that right now she has to go back to work so with that she takes the tip and walks over to where her sister is waiting

“Took you long enough boss said we can go so go get changed i’ll wait in the car for you” Heejin said as she looked up from her phone with a smile and Hyejoo just nods and walks to go get changed

“How was work today?” oh no not this again

“It was um the same as always” She struggles to hide her face from her sister in the driver's seat

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Her sister laughs while going to a stop at a stop light. “I won’t judge you or anything we are sisters” She explained looking towards Hyejoo and she knew she could talk to her I mean she is dating a girl and she’s talked to her about many things before but maybe she’s just afraid she will make her embarrassed at work whenever her favorite person is there to eat, and trust her that’s the very last thing she will want.

“Yeah I know Heejin but i'm fine don’t worry” Hyejoo says back looking at her and she gets a smile in return with the sound of music to fill the car as they go home 

\----- :D -----

School and work have been so stressful on Hyejoo since finals were nearing but even through all of that what stressed her out the most was figuring out her feelings for the Yerim girl she barely knows her and she doesn’t even know how old she is for all she knows she could be 24. She feels guilty for maybe having feelings for a girl she doesn’t even know anything about so the only thing she can think of is talking to her sister and she just knows Heejin has been waiting for her to talk to her about this. This would be an eventful time to see.

So with these thoughts in her mind she decides to text her sister

Hyejoo : heej when do you get back from class?

Heejin:D : in like a half and hour to an hour why?

Hyejoo : I was thinking we could have a talk when you get home

Heejin:D : sounds good to me i’ll see you then love you<3

And with all that information that she was given from her sister she gets up from her seat and packed up her study materials to start her walk home. It’s a little chilly outside since it’s winter time but with her style she isn’t cold very often. Sweatshirt, ripped jeans with some vans is all she needs to have a successful warm walk home. The walk back isn’t that far which is fine with her she doesn’t have to worry about taking a stinky bus home or bothering her sister to pick her up from school. 

\----- :O -----

Getting home and going straight to her playstation was common she needed to get on that overwatch grind to do well with one of her favorite partners Yeojin, but before she could really get her grind in Heejin came home which she wasn’t really ready for because the talk they are gonna have is scary to her.

She doesn’t know what she will say

“Hyejoo i'm home” Heejin yelled from the kitchen to which Hyejoo paused her game to go down with heavy steps. Yea she definitely wasn’t ready for this but there’s nothing to be scared of her sister is legit dating someone and that someone is a girl 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Heejin starts it off quick while setting some food in front of the both of them 

“Well how did you...find out you liked Hyunjin?” There was a bit of a pause but then Heejin started to chuckle a bit and that caused Hyejoo to look at her confused

“It wasn’t easy actually it took me like 2 years to realize and she went through hell trying to hide her feelings from me because she was so scared but, I realized how happy she made and there was this feeling that I don’t know how to explain to you that just made me...know in a way i guess and even then it took me a month to tell her waiting and figuring things out is okay Hyejoo” her sister spoke while eating her food. Hyejoo grabbed some too and took a bite

“Hmm seems easier than i thought”

“It’s not all that easy just take your time and when you figure it out tell me about her” it came out of her sister mouth with no hesitation or regret 

“How did you know it was a girl” Forget her crush thing or whatever this is confusing

“Sisters just know” She shrugs and walks up the stairs after putting her plate away leaving Hyejoo to think all by herself.

Maybe overwatch will help her think better


End file.
